


Ich Liebe Dich

by Samantha_Hobson



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: But it's brief and accidental, F/M, Fragile Prussia, Human & Country Names Used, Hungary is sorry, Prussia bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Hobson/pseuds/Samantha_Hobson
Summary: Prussia, as usual, gets on Hungary's nerves causing her to hit him. Then, something not so usual happens.





	Ich Liebe Dich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ewq1111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/gifts).



> I do not own Hetalia and/or the characters, only my ideas and this story.

This was requested by Ewq1111 for my other story, but I'm making a seperat story just in case what I added to the story it was requested on wasn't enough. Thank you for the request! I hope I did your pairing justice~!

Check out Ewq1111's neat stories and make sure to give them some love! - http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111

~~~~

     Prussia decided to mess around with Hungary while he waited for Birdie, A.K.A Canada, to come and pick him up. They were going to hang out at a newly opened pancake restaurant in Matthew's home. The other had to deal with his North American brother first, which is why he's waiting and now annoying the woman he likes. No, not likes, loves. He's loved Elizabeta for a long time now, but he's just so awesome that he doen't know if she could handle being in a relationship with him. (He's too scared to ask her out)

     He was running from her now because apparently she didn't like getting tickled. She had her frying pan out and was chasing after him like a madwoman. Likewise, he was running away from her like a madman, so it was okay for now. He turned a corner and found a neat little hiding spot in the front yard. He took position and watched as Elizabeta stopped running and looked around for him. With his awesome sneaking abilities he got behind her and attacked her sides with awesome! She didn't like it. As she giggles and squirmed she found an opening and slammed her pan in his right humerus bone. As soon as she did they both heard a sudden 'crack' and Prussia let her go, clutching his newly injured arm. A grimace adorned his face as he held back a scream.

     "Oh my goodness! Prussia?! Are you okay? What's wrong?!" Great, now Hungary was freaking out. He did not need this right now. Before he could try to respond a soft voice that was unusually in control spoke up.

     "Hungary? I need you to open the door for me. I need to get Gilbert on the couch to fix him up." They two looked over and saw Canada holding a big, like really big, medical pack. Hungary looked at Prussia before doing what was requested of her. Canada helped his friend in to the house and in a sitting position on the couch. He smiled calmly at the worrying woman. "Would you mind getting a pitcher of water for all of us? I think you both need it." She nodded and made her way to the kitchen.

~~~~ Small Time Skip ~~~~

     "There we go. Gil? Be careful with that arm. I'll give you two some privacy to talk thing out, okay? When you're done I'll be waiting outside."

     "Ja, thanks Birdie."

     Once the blond left the room awkward silence hung low in the air. The two sipped water for a full minute before Hungary broke it. "So . . . Why did it hurt you like that? I've never been able to hurt you that badly."

     Gilbert ran his good hand through his hair and sighed. "Well, you know how Prussia isn't a country anymore?" Her eyes went wide and she nodded. "Okay. So, since there's no Prussia there shouldn't be any  _me_ either." He looked to her in time to see tears filling her eyes. "B-but the Awesome Me is too awesome to leave you guys on your own! Especially you, Birdie, und Ludwig. Can't leave the BTT either, or they'd turn in to the Bad Duo which is so not awes-"

     His rambling was cut off by Hungary hugging him, keeping away from him bad arm. He wrapped his unbandaged arm around her and smiled. "I'm not leaving. Ludwig bound part of me in East Germany and Birdie named a small part of his place New Prussia, which binds another part of me here. So I'm not going anywhere. Even if I fade here and there and get injured easier, I'm not leaving. There's another person keeping me here. Wanna know who?" She nodded and he grinned at her. He put his hand under her chin and looked her in the eye with his signature smirk. "You. You know why?"

     She smiled softly at him. "Why?"

     He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Because . . . Ich liebe dich."

     Elizabeta grinned back at him and pounced, capturing his lips for a longer, yet still just as soft, kiss. "Well, here's another reason to stay. Én is szeretlek."

~~~~

Here's to hoping I did this pairing justice! *raises a glass of apple juice for a toast* Hope you enjoyed it, Lovelies~

German:

Ich liebe dich - I love you

Hungarian:

Én is szeretlek - I love you, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Taking requests~♥  
> Will do my best to finish them quickly and properly!


End file.
